The American Dream
by ChannyCentral1
Summary: A Comfortable life? That is just a joke for Sonny Munroe. Life is not easy or fair. She has to struggle to have what she needs and work hard for it, even if that means now working for stuck up snob Chad Dylan Cooper. Alexis97 & FranDS44444 collab.
1. Promo

**Hello! So this is Alexis97 and FranDS44444's new story's promo! Hope you'll like it! The 1st chapter will be uploaded tomorrow :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The American Dream<strong>

**Meet Sonny Munroe- A girl whose life is not easy**

"_What are we going to do sweetie? Is so hard to find a job and if I don't get one soon, I won't be able to afford to pay the rent" Her mother rambled._

"_Don't worry mom, everything will be alright" Sonny rubbed her mother's back trying to soothe her. She hoped everything turned out good._

**Meet Chad Dylan Cooper- A boy whose life is perfect**

_Chad entered the kitchen where his driver Carter was trying to cook some pancakes._

"_Hey Carter, your pancakes are burning"_

"_I know, but this will do until your parents hire more service. There is syrup in the fridge"_

"_Thanks. I do hope they hire more people soon, this mansion is too big for one person to clean up"_

**They had met before and they hoped they wouldn't meet again.**

_"Guys like me? And how exactly are guys like me?" he asked with a smirk on his face._

_"Look, I really don't have time for your stupid questions. Do you really want to see how easily I can kick you out of the shop?" she asked._

**Their lives are completely different but destiny will bring them together.**

"_Come here honey; let me introduce you to our new house keeper Connie and her daughter Sonny, our maid"_

_Chad's eyes widened when he saw the girl "You?" He said in distaste._

_Sonny just glared at him, not daring to say a word._

**He will make her life a living hell**

"_You need to clean my toilet" He smirked._

"_I already did" She said, clenching her fists._

"_Really? I think you need to check it again"_

**They start to get along**

"_So, why are you working? Shouldn't you be in college?"_

"_Not everybody has the American dream like you do. I need money for college, that's why I'm working"_

"_How do you know if my American dream is this?" He pointed at his surroundings._

**Friendships are created**

"_Look, we are not enemies"_

"_But we aren't friends Chad" She rolled her eyes._

_Chad smirked "What about frienemies?"_

**The start to learn about each other**

"_What do you dream to be?" Chad inquired, sitting next to Sonny._

_She shrugged "I don't know. Be happy and have enough money to live in peace I guess, what about you? What do you want?"_

_Chad frowned. Nobody had ever asked him what he really wanted._

**But not everything is calm and good**

"_I saw you the other day talking to Sonny"_

_Chad rolled his eyes "So what mom? Can't I talk with her?"_

_She crossed her arms "She is our maid. She is not from our social status. I don't want you to develop feelings for that sort of people"_

**Will they learn they aren't so different after all?**

"_You have everything Chad! You don't have to work to get what you want!" She shrieked._

_Chad was fuming "How do you know this is what I want Sonny? You don't know anything!"_

**Will they follow their dreams?**

"_What are you afraid of Chad?"_

"_The question is, what are __we__ afraid of Sonny?_

**The American Dream**

**Soon on your nearest computer screen**

**There will be comedy, romance, drama and hope. **_**'The American Dream'**_** Alexis97 and FranDS44444's newest story! :D The 1st chapter will be uploaded tomorrow :D**

**Radiate Love and Keep Smiling! :D**


	2. Prologue

**Hi guys. This is Alexis97 and FrandS44444's collaboration. Hope you'll enjoy it! :D**

**Summary: The American Dream? A Comfortable life? That is just a joke for Sonny Munroe. Life is not easy or fair. She has to struggle to have what she needs and work hard for it, even if that means now working for stuck up snob Chad Dylan Cooper.**

**Disclaimer: We Don't own SWAC**

** The Disclaimer is meant for all the chapters of the story so we won't repeat it again.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue<strong>

The plane was flying slowly through the darkness of the sky. Some hours had passed since the plane left England to America.

It was 7 o'clock p.m and the plane was about to land in Los Angeles soon.

In the plane, a young student had taken a break from his studies abroad to spend some time with his family. He was Chad Dylan Cooper.

He was rich, handsome, smart and probably had the bluest eyes in the world. That was the only way you could describe him. He was a modern image for "Prince Charming" and of course, he had the perfect life.

He had a loving family, he had lots of money, and he could make every girl fall in love with him.

It seemed though that no girl could make him fall for her.

'Girls fall for Chad Dylan Cooper, not the other way around' He always said with a arrogant smirk on his face.

We could say that he was arrogant enough to make someone dislike him at first, but this never lasted long because his charming self took action and people would start to love him unconditionally.

Guys would admire him, girls would swoon and faint.

So he was Chad Dylan Cooper. A charming and arrogant blond young man who came back to LA to spend some time with his beloved family. Amy, his mother; Jack, his father and Cecilia his 7 year old sister that he loved very much.

"We are about to land in 5 minutes! Try to get ready to leave the plane, please" A voice announced in the plane. Chad smiled and started to get prepared for leaving the plane.

_I'm going to arrive home immediately. Hmm, I should buy my mother some flowers_, he thought.

He looked out the window. The stars were shining and he could see the dark but clear Californian sky. God, how he missed this place. The beach and the chicks. Back in London was too cold. He never got to see a girl in a bikini and even though the british accent was sexy he wanted to come back.

He sighed. He was finally away of that boring boarding school his parents had sent him to. Now he would be able to relax and chill before going to college.

As the plane landed and everyone unbuckled their seatbelts, Chad got out smiling. He inhaled the fresh air and relished seeing the view of LA.

_Nothing has changed_, he thought happily. He dragged his suitcases following the crowd.

A new room appeared where people were waiting for their relatives or friends that had just arrived. Chad narrowed his eyes looking for a familiar face but nothing. He frowned. He had clearly stated that he would be back at 7 o'clock pm. He hoped they had remembered.

"Mr. Chad! Welcome back home" said a voice behind him. Chad turned around and smiled at his driver, Carter.

"Thank you Carter. I'm happy to see you again" he said.

Carter grabbed Chad's suitcase and walked towards the exit, were the family's BMW was waiting.

"So are we going directly to your house?" asked Carter. Chad got in the car and smiled."No, we are stopping first to a shop so I can buy my mom some flowers"

* * *

><p>"Sonny, sweetie, I'm going upstairs. Please close the shop in 15 minutes."<p>

"Okay mom" said Sonny smiling.

Alison Munroe was a sweetie, so sweet as honey. Because of her sweet and lovely personality she was given the nickname "Sonny" and she loved it.

Sonny was 18 and was ready to finish high school with the highest grades and perfect presence at school. She had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and the brightest smile ever. Her family was poor. When she was 10, her parents divorced and she and her younger brother, Joey, remained with their mother, Connie. Connie worked in a little shop at the corner of a street and rented a little apartment that she could barely pay.

Sonny had a hard life. They could loose their apartment and the shop any given time, but she prayed everyday for this to not happen. She was helping her mother as much as she could. After she was finishing classes she was taking care of Joey and then helped her mother with the shop.

But her life was happy and that was all it mattered. She had only one friend, Samantha, but she was the best.

She still hoped she would find that someone, that Prince Charming that will love her and protect her no matter what. That was her deep secret; she never told her mother that she wanted a boyfriend, because after the divorce, she didn't let herself believe in love anymore.

Suddenly the shop's door opened. She frowned. Who could come to a little shop at the corner of a street at 7 in the evening? Unless it was one of those boys who came only to flirt with her. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She was so used to them and she wasn't in the mood of dealing with one of them. Her day had been tiring and she was exhausted.

Usually they were drunk and she had needed to threaten them with hitting them or calling the police.

Other times, they were normal guys that would bet who could make her fall for them.

Nevertheless, they were disgusting. All men were the same. They all wanted physical interaction. Sonny turned around and raised an eyebrow when she noticed that the one who entered the shop was a young boy about her age. He was blonde and good looking. He looked decent though. He couldn't be compared to the dudes that came in the shop.

He frowned at first when he saw Sonny. He didn't expect the shop girl to be so young and, well, beautiful. He smirked at her and looked at her in a charming way.

"Well, hello." He said. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? If you're here only for conversation I suggest you to leave. I don't have time for guys like you." She said, ready to open the shop's door.

He chuckled and looked at the products in the shop.

"Guys like me? And how exactly are guys like me?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Look, I really don't have time for your stupid questions. Do you really want to see how easily I can kick you out of the shop?" she asked. He turned around and his eyes widened, still smiling at Sonny. She was looking at him careless, holding a big baseball bat that was probably prepared for him.

"That's a nice way of protecting yourself. But it's not nice to show that pretty bat to your customers. Especially the ones that can pay even more than it's necessary." He said mockingly, pointing at her bat.

Sonny eyes widened and she loosened her grip on the bat. He was serious.

"Wait, so you really want to _buy_ something?"she asked startled.

He nodded, rolling his eyes. "Well, it's pretty obvious since I'm here, right?" he asked. Sonny left the bat on the counter and walked over to him, embarrassed.

"Okay, so how can I help you?" she asked blushing and scratched her arm nervously.

Chad chuckled. He found this amusing and cute, but there was something different about this girl. Usually girls would flirt with him, even faint. This one didn't seem so interested in him. How was this even _possible_?

"I want to buy flowers. Some advice?" he asked, his eyes focusing on the flowers. Sonny walked to the flower stand and looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"For your girlfriend? It depends, if she's smart and decent then buy roses. If not…" she said but Chad cut her off. He didn't like where she was going with that. Yes, he was rich and arrogant, but when he was dating someone, he was sure to have _at least_ the smallest feelings. He felt her comment as a big insult. He suddenly started to dislike this girl, but he had to admit that she had personality and said what was on her mind. He liked that.

"I'm sorry to intrerrupt you. If I had to buy flowers for my girlfriend I'll be sure to buy only roses if you get what I mean, but no, they are for my mother." He said dryly and stating distaste.

She smiled when he said that. She wanted to see if he was a serious guy, or if he was like the others. But she could tell he was arrogant.

"Okay, then why don't you buy an orchid? Everybody likes orchids "she said and handed him a purple one.

"Yeah, it's nice. Thanks umm…Alison." He said after he read the name on her uniform.

"Call me Sonny. I don't like being named Alison." She said. He smiled.

"Sonny? Wow, I never heard of it before. It suits you though. I'm Chad." He said, looking in her eyes with an arrogant smirk.

Sonny gasped on the inside. She had never seen someone with such blue eyes. But she could see in them that he was really arrogant and she wanted to slap that smirk off of his face.

"Okay Chad. The orchid is 4$" she said and looked down. Chad nodded and took out his wallet which was fat with money. He didn't care he was showing off. He took out his money and gave her double.

Her eyes widened.

"I said 4$, not double. I may be poor but I don't take more money than I need. Especially from an arrogant and rich dude." She said. Chad frowned and gasped on the inside.

No one had ever talked to him like that. Never. _Ooh, she will pay for that, _he thought.

She didn't know why she said that. She was usually not rude but somehow this guy brought out the worst of her. It was as if every mean word escaped her lips without her consent.

Chad forced a smile and walked behind her. He grabbed a rose and gave it to her.

"The other 4$ are for the rose. And the rose it's for you." He said softly without making eye contact. He didn't feel good after giving her the rose because of what she said before. She didn't deserve it.

She was a little shocked. She didn't expect something like that and she was feeling guilty. She had been too harsh..

She grabbed the rose and their hands touched for a second. She looked up at him and they locked eyes for a moment.

Sonny couldn't help but get lost in his blue eyes. Chad, on the other hand, could only show coldness. He was really upset. His ego had been hurt.

"Have a good day Sonny." He said and glared at her before leaving. Sonny rolled her eyes. Well, that hadn't happened before. She threw the rose on the counter and put the money on the cash register. She plopped down a chair and sighed.

_'Yeah, sure. Who does this dude think he is? I don't need your stupid rose_' she thought and turned her back at the beautiful rose. Some seconds passed when she turned back to the rose.

_'It's cute, though'_ she said. The rose was practically calling for her to keep it. She smiled and took it, but hid it in an inside pocket of her uniform. She couldn't risk to be seen by her mother with her rose. Soon the door opened again. She kinda wished inside of her soul that it was Chad, after all she thought she needed to apologize, but it was the owner of her apartment.

"Munroe, you have problems. Where is your mother?"

* * *

><p>Chad arrived in front of the house or shall we say, Mansion. He needed to relax after hearing what that Sonny girl said. He didn't like those words at all, even though they were true.<p>

After waving good bye to Carter, he knocked on the door and his mother opened it smiling. She was so happy seeing her son again.

Amy Cooper was a woman in her mid 40's. Her blonde shoulder lenght hair fell gracefully and her green eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Chad!" she exclaimed and hugged him tight.

"Hi mom. I'm happy to see you" He said, hugging her back. Then he gave her the orchid which he now hated because it made him remember the girl.

"Come in. You must be hungry. But don't expect the food to be good. The housekeeper was fired by your father. He is searching a new one" She rolled her eyes. "And I think we also need a full-time maid don't you think? Now that we are four and not three"

Chad chuckled and followed his mother. He missed his family so much! He was ready to meet Cecilia again too. After all, he hadn't seen her since she was 3. He only saw her for a few weeks when he would come home for Christmas. He was ready to be the perfect big brother for Cecilia. It was going to be an amazing year!

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? We hope so :) Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Don't forget to review! It would mean a lot! :D**

**-Radiate Love and Keep Smiling **

**-Alexis97 and FranDS44444 :)**


	3. Being Mature

**Hi! We want to thank you all for the reviews :) And we welcome any kind of suggestions! So, read and enjoy.  
><strong>

****Summary: The American Dream? A Comfortable life? That is just a joke for Sonny Munroe. Life is not easy or fair. She has to struggle to have what she needs and work hard for it, even if that means now working for stuck up snob Chad Dylan Cooper.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Being Mature<strong>

Sonny's smile faltered for a second as she stood frozen in front of the man. _What could have happened?, _she tought to herself.

"Hi Mr. Witt, please come in" She opened the door wider for the man to come in.

Mr. Witt was a small bald man. He was the owner of the shop. He was a crabby man but he wasn't a bad person, sometimes.

Mr. Witt stepped in and Sonny closed the door quietly.

What were those problems he was talking about? Sonny shuddered. She didn't want to imagine the worst scenario but she had to be realistic.

"Mom! Mr. Witt is here!" Sonny yelled loud enough to leave the man almost deaf.

He made a face of annoyance and sat down on a chair nearby not saying a single word. The silence was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

A few seconds later, Connie, Sonny's mom appeared. She was scared too. It was unusual that the man visited them.

"Hello Mr. Witt, how are you?" She asked politely. Her black hair was tied up in a small ponytail and the wrinkles on her face were noticeable when she smiled.

"I just came here to talk quickly, I don't have much time" He said straight to the point and ignoring politeness. He rubbed his hands a bit nervously and didn't dare to look at Connie in the eyes.

Connie nodded, sitting across him.

Sonny stood on the corner of the shop, putting away the last items before they had to close the shop for the day. She frowned. What was so important that Mr. Witt had to talk about and with so much urgency? He looked a bit nervous but determined.

He rubbed his hands "Look, I'm sorry to tell you this" He didn't look sorry at all "But I'm selling the shop" He clapped once as if in relief.

"But this is where I work!" Connie exclaimed, standing up. _What?, _Sonny thought. _This c_a_n't be happening._

He looked bored and annoyed "Please sit down, I haven't finished and I'm in a hurry"

Sonny's eyes narrowed. She wanted to hit him so hard right now. He was being downright rude to her mom.

"The thing is, I'm moving to Europe, I found a better job and it pays off but I need the money to settle down. I'm sorry if you have problems but I can't do anything but give you a week to collect your things" He said calmly and slowly. Then he stood.

Connie's mouth was agape. She couldn't move and couldn't talk. Her eyes were welling up with tears. She couldn't believe that this was happening after all. After all this time of hard work she was losing everything.

What would she do from now on? Without a place to work? She had two mouths to feed and to educate. She had to work somehow. She needed money.

Money. That was life was about. If you didn't have money, you were nothing. You were less than the ant on the dirt. What had the world come to?

"I'm sorry" He said dryly before leaving.

Connie covered her mouth and fell on her chair and then she started making some chocking sounds. Sonny instantly fled to her mother's side.

"Mom, calm down" She rubbed her back "Mommy, it'll be alright" She said softly. But that didn't help. Connie was now crying silently.

Sonny didn't know how to comfort her mother. They had always been living with a low budget and with difficulties but now they had hit rock bottom. Sonny swallowed the lump she had on her throat. Now the hopes of going to college were scarce…

"Oh honey" Her voice broke. Connie hugged her daughter closely.

"Take a deep breath" Sonny commanded and she took a deep breath herself. She wasn't going to cry. She needed to be strong for her mother and her brother. If she cried right now, her mom would think their situation was hopeless… which kind of was.

Sonny felt helpless. She had just graduated from high school but what kind of job she could get if she hadn't gone to college? Her family would barely be able to live from her salary if she got a job. She had to be mature and act like it.

"What are we going to do sweetie? Is so hard to find a job and if I don't get one soon, I won't be able to afford to pay the rent" Her mother rambled.

"Don't worry mom, everything will be alright" Sonny rubbed her mother's back trying to soothe her. She hoped everything turned out good.

The shop was eerie quiet except for her mom's sounds. Sonny looked through the shop in every angle she could. She didn't want to forget the place where she had had so many good memories and that she would have to say good bye.

* * *

><p>Chad yawned as he slowly opened his eyes. What time was it?<p>

He glanced at his digital clock. Eight o'clock in the morning. Great. He still had more time to sleep.

Chad tossed around in his bed for a few minutes until he realized he wouldn't be able to sleep again.

"Damn" He muttered. He had had a very tiring flight. It had been about ten hours of flight and he could never sleep on a plane. He needed sleep but sometimes the brain is just a pain in the butt.

"Chaddy!" A girl squeal invaded his eardrums.

Then he felt someone throw herself on the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! You said you would watch Barney with me" She whined.

Chad groaned, slowly opening his eyes to find his seven year old sister's face a few inches away from his.

"Just a minute Lia" He mumbled, still groggy.

She narrowed her big blue eyes and crossed her arms trying to be intimidating "Now"

Chad chuckled at his sister "Or what?"

His sister was about to retort but her sentence was cut off when Chad tackled her and startled to tickle her.

"Hahaha stop!" She laughed hysterically. "Please" She said out of breath.

"That's not the magic word" Chad sang songed, starting to tickle her again.

"F-fine" She took a deep breath "You are the greatest brother of your generation!"

Chad chuckled and stopped tickling her "That's more like it"

"CECILIA!" Their mother's voice roared. Both of them became still and no sound was heard in the room.

Chad instantly grimaced. She was using the full name. She was angry. When his mother was mad, she wasn't the nicest of people. She was as if a devil was in her body and was controlling her.

"What did you do?" He sat up straight, rubbing his head. He was starting to get a headache from the lack of sleeping and the excessive yelling.

Cecilia shrugged. "Nothing?"

Chad raised an eyebrow "Nothing? It definitely sounds like something" He grabbed his sister's arms softly and rubbed them for comfort.

She hung her head low ashamed "I… applied mommy's make-up on my dolls" She mumbled. Chad bit his cheeks to refrain from laughing. Was that why his mom was so mad at Lia? Seriously?

"Oh, well… that was wrong to do" Chad yawned, getting out of bed and putting on a t-shirt. He usually slept in boxers only. It depended on the weather.

"CECILIA! COME DOWN THIS INSTANT"

Chad groaned. Did his mother have to be so loud? He had just woken up for god's sake.

"Chaddy?"

"Hm?"

"Could you come with me? Please?" His sister begged, making puppy eyes and tugging at his shirt.

Chad smiled "Sure, let's go" He grabbed his sister's hand and disheveled her light auburn hair.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, frowning.

Chad and Cecilia looked alike a lot. Their only differences were the hair color and some face features. But you could still tell they were siblings. Chad's father had the bright blue eyes and the auburn hair while his mom had green eyes and light blonde hair.

Lia's hair was blonder that his dad's and Chad's hair was a bit darker than his mom but he was sure she dyed it.

They walked down the stairs slowly to find their mother at the bottom with her hands on her hips.

Chad rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Cecilia, come here" Their mother muttered angrily.

The child hung her head low and walked slowly towards her mom.

"What's wrong?" Chad drawled, running a hand through his hair to keep it from disheveling too much. He used his fingers as a comb.

Amy grabbed her daughter's arm strongly. "Well, first of all she used my make-up on her dolls and secondly, the kitchen is a mess!" Amy exclaimed, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder.

Chad narrowed his eyes "And what does the kitchen have to do with Lia?" He glanced at Lia who was grimacing at her mother's hold on her arm.

"Nothing, but I'm just not in the mood. Now, go eat some breakfast will you?" She gritted her teeth and walked away, dragging Lia with her.

Chad whistled "Woah, someone's not in the mood" He chuckled and walked to the kitchen.

He wasn't worried about his sister. He knew the worst thing that could happen was that their mom confiscated the TV or some of her toys. And she wasn't the type to use physical punishment.

Chad entered the kitchen where his driver Carter was trying to cook some pancakes.

"Hey Carter, your pancakes are burning" He chuckled, glancing at the burning pancakes.

The man turned the heat off "I know, but this will do until your parents hire more service. There is syrup in the fridge" Carter pointed at the fridge.

Chad smiled "Thanks. I do hope they hire more people soon, this mansion is too big for one person to clean up" Chad rolled his eyes and grabbed the syrup. He had found dust in his room. Didn't the last maids know how to clean a room properly? He hoped the new ones would.

"You could help don't you think?" Carter drawled, placing a glass on Chad's place.

Chad scoffed "Yeah right, I won't let my hands do the dirty work"

Carter sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Is not that bad kid, after all, someday you will have to learn if you want to be independent"

Chad sat down on his place and laughed "I'm rich Carter; I can hire anyone to work for me. After all, what kind of person would say no to this?" He pointed at his perfect face.

Carter narrowed his eyes. Chad had always been a very arrogant child but lately he was even more.

"Don't give me that dish back if you haven't finished and I don't want to hear complaints" Carter said after he handed Chad the dish full of burned pancakes.

Chad grimaced. It wasn't that bad, at least he had syrup.

"Alright, oldie"

"Hey! More respect" Carter said loudly but with a smile on his face. "So, tell me, what are you planning to do?"

Chad swallowed the pancake in his mouth. "I'm going to visit a friends and I might sleep over" He drank his juice slowly.

"Interesting indeed" Carter raised a white eyebrow while he continued to clean the dishes.

"Yeah, so don't prepare dinner for me a'ight?"

Carter rolled his eyes "Understood, and your mother said that today she will start to hire the maids so don't be surprised if you come over tomorrow and there is staff already"

Chad swallowed the last piece of pancake "God, I hope she does find someone decent! I need to have my clothes cleaned as soon as possible!" Then he stood up and wiped his mouth with a napkin "See ya tomorrow Carter" He waved and then left.

"Bye Kid" Carter said after Chad was out of sight.

Carter sighed. That kid needed to grow up. He was 18 years old already. If he didn't mature, he would have a nasty experience once he was in the real world.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review and show the love :D<strong>

**-Alexis97 and FranDS44444 :)**


	4. Meeting Again

**Hello! :D Thank you for all the sweet reviews. New chapter is on, we hope you like it :D**

**Enjoy!**

******Summary: The American Dream? A Comfortable life? That is just a joke for Sonny Munroe. Life is not easy or fair. She has to struggle to have what she needs and work hard for it, even if that means now working for stuck up snob Chad Dylan Cooper.******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Meeting Again<strong>

"You got an A+? Joey, that's amazing!" exclaimed Sonny happily as she was taking her younger brother from school.

"I know! I can't wait to tell mom. She will be so happy about this." Said Joey smiling. Sonny giggled and ran her hand through Joey's hair affectionately. His brown hair was disheveled and his honey eyes were big. Joey and Sonny looked a lot alike but Joey had honey colored eyes while Sonny's were chocolate colored.

Then her smile fell. She remembered the emotional rollercoaster her mother was in. Not even an A+ from Joey could bring her happiness back.

Sonny was still thinking about what happened 2 days ago. Her mother has just lost her job and she wasn't even paid well. How could they keep their apartment and ,well, live without money? Her mother was old enough. She wouldn't find a job that easy. Mr. Witt also owned the apartment they lived in and he wasn't the nicests of people. He would have no remorse by throwing them to the streets.

She sighed. Life is hard and unfair.

"Sonny, what's up with you? You have been day dreaming way too much lately." Said Joey suspicious. She turned around and forced a smile. He didn't know that her mother didn't have the shop anymore and she didn't want to tell him until her mom wanted to. They had agreed to tell him this afternoon. She just hoped Joey would take it well.

"I'm okay, Joey. Let's go." She said.

Joey frowned. He didn't know what was up with her but he didn't want to find out. He didn't want to deal with girls' problems. Usually if he was too nosy, his sister would get a bit pissed off. However he had never seen her completely furious.

* * *

><p>"<em>What?<em> You lost your job? How the heck are we going to live?" yelled Joey when his mother told him the truth. He was standing up with his hands grabbing his hair tightly. He couldn't believe they had hid this from him. He was 14 years old. He was old enough to understand and confront a situation like this.

Their mother was crying. But not because of Joey's yelling, she had been crying permanently and if she continued that way, she could get into a serious depression.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm 14, I am not a child anymore!" He exclaimed in frustration. Sonny winced. She hadn't imagined her brother would be this upset.

"Please honey, understand this wasn't easy for me to tell you" Their mother pleaded. Her hair was dishevelled and her face looked pale without any make-up.

Joey sighed and let out a long breath he had been holding. He paced around the room slowly. He didn't know what to say or do. Being angry would be useless.

"What are we gonna do now?" he asked looking down and more calmed. Sonny sighed and hugged him. He was still shorter than her, about an inch or two.

"It will be alright" She rubbed his back "Go and finish your homework." She broke the hug and pushed him lightly towards his room.

Joey listened to Sonny and went in their room slowly. He was very upset. He wanted to help but he was still just a kid and he would be useless until he turned 18. With a last glance at his mother, he left.

_Knock, Knock_

The sound could be clearly heard since the room was in an awkward and thick silence. Sonny went to the door and opened it but wished she didn't as she saw Mr. Witt there. _What does he want now? He better be giving us some good news, _she thought annoyed. She didn't want to see this man.

Mr. Witt entered the small apartment impolitely, without saying "Hello" to Sonny and Connie. Usually he did that because he always said this was his apartment anyway.

"Mrs. Munroe, remember when I told you lost the job?" he asked with a cold and disinterested look in his eyes.

"Y-yes, Mr. Witt. Do we get it back?" asked Connie hopefully, her voice shaking. Suddenly Mr. Witt's bitter laugh filled the room.

"You're funny Mrs. Munroe. I told you I'm leaving the country, dont you remember? Anyway, I came to tell you that you have to leave this apartment." He said looking around the apartment in disgust.

Sonny gasped and Connie who was now standing, fell abruptly on her chair. Sonny ran quickly by her mother's side.

"Are you out of your mind? Where are we gonna stay?" asked Sonny concerned. If Mr. Witt was serious, they would be in big trouble and now she didn't care if she was impolite, she was too angry to think about good manners.

Mr. Witt glared at Sonny.

"Is not my business. You can stay at your relatives, at your friends, in a box under a bridge, just leave this apartment. You have" He checked his watch. "Two hours to pack, I'll be back in the mean time"

Sonny gasped. Was this real?

"B-But why?" asked Connie sobbing but trying not to lose her dignity.

"You don't have money to pay it. And since I'm leaving the country, I found 2 people that are doctors in the local hospital who are buying the apartment. So pack and leave." He said. Sonny felt her throat close and she felt as if she was choking. Her mother got up and took her daughter's hand, leading her to their room so they could pack.

* * *

><p>"You can't do this to us, Mr. Witt. It's not fair." Said Sonny, hugging her brother who was almost on the verge of tears. They were outside the building with their suitcases in hand. They only had 3 suitcases for each one. They were poor so they didn't have anything valuable.<p>

"Well, it looks like I can and the law gives me those rights as well. It was a pleasure to meet you and good luck. Goodbye." Said Mr. Witt waving at them and walking away.

"You can't do this to us!" yelled Sonny. Mr. Witt was getting angrier by the second. Sonny was annoying him way too much and he wasn't known for his patience or benevolence.

"Miss Munroe, stop or I'll.." he started but was cut off by a car's sound. All of them turned around and gasped as they saw a black BMW. A blonde woman stepped out of the car and frowned at the people in front of her.

She had blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was in her mid 40's and was very beautiful. Sonny could tell that her dress wasn't an ordinary dress. It was very fancy and elegant. The woman was also wearing some expensive jewelry.

"Cool car" said Joey in awe but Sonny hit him in the arm so he could shut up.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"He fired my mom and kicked us from our apartment!"Said Sonny glaring at Mr. Witt

The woman looked at Mr. Witt and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't keep them in that apartment. They can't afford it and I have just sold it" He said and then left without saying 'Goodbye' to any of them. The woman shook her head. _What a horrible man_. She could tell that the family that stood in front of her was made of honest and needed people. She couldn't let them without a home, after all she was vice president of the homeless shelter club. Then she smirked.

Sonny frowned. That smirk looked familiar.

"Look, you can live at my house. My husband and I own a big firm here. My name is Amy Cooper, I think you heard of me." She said.

Connie nodded and smiled. Sonny hadn't heard about the firm before but she wasn't going to say anything. This woman was helping them and she wasn't going to ruin her family's oportunity.

"You are letting us live at your place? There must be something you want. Nobody lets strangers in their house for free." Said Sonny frowning.

Amy smiled. She liked the girl, she was cunning and smart.

"That's true, darling. I was thinking, if you are going to live at our house, you and your mother have to work as housekeepers and cook for my family. The boy won't work besides cleaning the pool because he's too young. And don't worry, this won't stop you from going to school" She said. Sonny's eyes widened._ Wow_, she thought.

"I'm 18. I finished high school" said Sonny proudly.

"Excellent. So you'll have more time to work. So what do you say?" asked Amy.

"We accept, ma'am! Thank you so much, this means so much. Thank you, we owe you ma'am."said Connie repeateadly. She was so happy and relieved. Maybe this would be a good start for her family and their lives.

"Fantastic! You'll be paid very well. How about 300 dollars every week?" asked Amy as if it was nothing.

"Yes, it's perfect. We are taking the job" said Connie happily. She had never been paid like that. It was so much! Sonny smiled at her mother. Wow. Who would have thought that miracles could happen to them?

"Well" She pointed at her car "Aren't you going to hop in?"

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" said Amy as she entered the big house along with the Munroe's. Sonny and Joey gasped when they say the house. It looked like a 5 stars hotel, definitely not like a house. "Welcome to my humble home" She smiled.<p>

Sonny almost choked. Did she say humble?

A loud stomping was heard. Someone was running down the stairs.

"Mommy!"yelled a young blonde girl as she hugged her mother. Sonny thought that maybe she was about six to seven years old.

"Hi Cecilia!" Amy pecked her forehead and caressed her head.

Sonny smiled at her, the little girl was so cute. Cecilia looked at her and smiled too.

"Mommy, who' s that? She's pretty" Said Cecilia jumping up and down. Amy smiled and Sonny beamed.

"They are the new housekeepers. They will stay with us for a long time, sweetie." Said Amy. She suddenly turned around to the Munroes and said: "You have to meet my son, Chad, too. Sonny, you have to clean his and Cecilia's room." She said and Sonny nodded. Chad… she heard this name before. Chad Cooper… she could swear she met someone with his name, but couldn't remember who was exactly.

"I'm Cecilia! But you can call me Lia" The girl said sweetly.

Sonny smiled tenderly "I'm Sonny, this is my brother Joey and this is my mom Connie" The girl repeated their names lowly until she remembered them. Then she smiled and walked away to another room.

"Chad! Come here " Yelled Amy loudly. Then she turned to Connie and smiled sweetly "I'm sorry for the loud yelling, but you know how teenagers are right?"

Connie laughed and nodded. Sonny folded her arms waiting for the boy. Would he be nice? Mean? How would he look like?

Joey was still in awe with the house. He wouldn't keep his eyes off from anything.

Soon a blonde haired young man strolled down the hall. He was frowning irritated but he still looked like he was modelling. He wasn't walking, actually he swaggered.

"What mom? You don't need to be so loud" He said rudely, not caring to look at anything but the window.

Amy ignored his rudeness and grabbed his elbow "Come here honey; let me introduce you to our new house keeper Connie and her daughter Sonny, our maid"

His frown increased once he saw who were the house keeper and the maid. First, it was an woman, maybe older than his mom. Then there was a kid who couldn't stop staring at the things. Hadn't he seen a house like this before or what? And lastly... the girl. He frowned. He wasn't expecting to see her again. _The rude shop girl._

_The jerk from the shop_, thought Sonny, trying not roll her eyes. Uh oh, this was not happening.

Chad's eyes widened when he saw the girl "_You?_" He said in distaste.

Sonny just glared at him, not daring to say a word. She wouldn't risk losing her new job the first day just because she could have been reckless.

Amy stared between the two teens "You know each other? How nice! Now it won't be hard to get to know each other"

Chad wanted to die. He came back to LA to relax before going to college, not to spend all of his vacation with the girl that insulted him and annoyed him. But suddenly he smirked. She was here to work for him. He was her boss.

Ooh, he was going to make her pay for the words that she said in the shop and the way she treated him. Yeah, revenge was going to be so sweet and fun. Definetely fun.

* * *

><p><strong>We hoped you liked it :D Next chapter coming soon ! Don't forget to review :)<br>**

**Alexis97 and FranDS44444**


	5. War

********Summary: The American Dream? A Comfortable life? That is just a joke for Sonny Munroe. Life is not easy or fair. She has to struggle to have what she needs and work hard for it, even if that means now working for stuck up snob Chad Dylan Cooper.********

********Thank you for your reviews! :) Do you think we could make it to 30 reviews? That would be awesome :D ********

********So, enjoy and review!********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>:** War**

Sonny let out a long sigh. She had never seen herself in this situation, as a maid. Nevertheless, here she was, in her maid uniform about to start her first day.

Her mother had already started yesterday when they arrived. She said she wanted to get acquainted with everything. Joey was at school. Actually, he was very happy because, in his situation, he lived in an amazing big house for free.

Sonny walked to the kitchen or where she presumed the kitchen was. Truth was she had no idea where she was. This house –mansion actually- was huge. Sonny guessed that there were at least 10 rooms but there were clearly more.

Sonny let out a breath of relief. She was told she only had to clean two rooms daily, besides her own. The others would be cleaned once a month or so. That was a huge weight off her shoulders.

She glanced around. Everything in this house seemed huge: the paintings, the rooms, some furniture and even one of the owner's ego.

No, she wasn't thinking about Amy or Lia. She was thinking about Chad.

He had been so rude to her yesterday but gladly she had barely seen him. She had spent the rest of her day organizing her stuff in her new room.

She was so happy she had her own room. She didn't have to share with anyone and it was even better than the one she had in her previous home. She even had a bathroom for herself only.

"Miss Munroe?" A voice said behind her.

Sonny turned around to find a man with white hair and a kind smile. He looked in his mid 60's. What attracted Sonny's attention were the man's grey eyes. His eyes were a bright grey, very rare.

Sonny realized she was gawking at the man and instantly blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes? Who are you?" She asked. Who was this man? She hadn't seen him before.

The man observed Sonny amused. She looked about Chad's age and like a fish out of the water. "My name is Carter; I'm the Cooper's driver, sometimes chef and butler" He smiled gently.

Sonny smiled back. This man radiated kindness. He had white hair and he was tall. He had a few wrinkles in his forehead and laugh lines.

"I'm Sonny, Sonny Munroe"

"Well, Ms. Sunny Munroe, I was given the task to show you the house, duties and the rules"

Sonny nodded. She didn't know where Chad's room was or his sister's. She was grateful that Carter would show it to her, otherwise she would be wondering around the house feeling like an idiot. "Cool! So, where do we start?" She asked giddy. She was so curious to know the house.

Carter chuckled. This girl was so enthusiastic, unlike Chad. He was a serious kid or as he called him, a drama king. Carter sighed. He still couldn't believe how fast time had passed. Chad wasn't a kid anymore but to Carter he always will be one.

"Follow me please"

Sonny didn't need to be told twice. She instantly walked behind Carter to follow his every step. She felt like a child on a treasure adventure.

* * *

><p>Chad laid back on his back in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His arms were behind his neck.<p>

He was in deep thought.

A knock woke him up from his day dream.

"Come in" He drawled.

"Hello Chad, I'm just showing Miss Munroe where your room is"

Chad's eyes instantly widened and he sat up quickly. There in the door was Carter and behind him was Sonny. She was almost hiding behind Carter but he could still see her curious eyes roaming around his room.

Chad smirked. He bet she had never seen a room so awesome as his.

His room was painted in a dark blue. He had a big TV screen, a stereo, many movies and a bookshelf. Even if Chad didn't like to admit, he enjoyed reading.

"Good Carter, so Munroe, ready to clean up?" His smirk grew when she sent him a venomous glare.

His room was a mess with dirty laundry and some empty food bags all around.

"Oh, and don't forget the bathroom" Chad added, making her fury grow. He could almost see how her eyes were turning red.

Carter narrowed his eyes in concentration. He looked between Chad and Sonny. Chad's smirk and Sonny's glare confirmed what he suspected. The kids had already met before and clearly Chad's goal was to make her angry.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" Sonny muttered angrily as she stormed out of the room.

Chad chuckled and shook his head in amusement. This girl as so easy to rile up it was funny.

"You have met her before" Carter said. It wasn't a question but a statement.

Chad stopped chuckling. He had almost forgotten he had company.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He frowned, looking at Carter whose face didn't say anything. How did the old man now? Not even his mom, who was very curious and tried to scrutinize everything, guessed.

Carter just smiled kindly "Simple guessing Chad" Then he turned around and left the room.

Chad kept staring where Carter had been. That old man was a mystery but even if he didn't admit it out loud, he loved that man as if he was his grandfather. Carter had been and still was a fatherly figure to him.

Don't get him wrong, he did love his dad but he was never present. Always travelling around the world for business although Chad suspected it wasn't always business.

We could say he was 'closer' to his mom but even though, he wasn't that close. He wasn't close with anyone actually. His sister, whom he did love a lot was too young to understand Chad's problems and she still lived in her naïve little child world.

Chad sighed, leaning back on his bed. Carter was the only one who would listen to Chad's problems and experiences when he got home during those summers or Christmas breaks.

Chad tossed, his face buried in a pillow.

He didn't miss London at all either, only the accent. He hated there. He was always locked up in that boarding school where he could do nothing.

Suddenly, a rustling noise was heard outside his room.

Chad groaned and sat up to see what the noise was.

Then the door of his room opened wide. There was Sonny, grabbing some cleaning stuff Chad didn't care about.

He wanted to laugh. Sonny's cheeks were red by the effort of bringing that stuff and her uniform made her look kind of funny.

She wore blue and white pants and a blue blouse. It was a light blue that made her look like a smurf. She was looking like a total smurf.

Sonny felt his gaze on her but she refused to look at him. She knew that if she did, she would strangle him or something worse. His gaze and his smirk irritated her.

"Well, I hadn't realized but calling you smurf would suit you. After all, you are as small and insignificant like them" Chad drawled not caring what he said. He knew he had touched another nerve when he saw her eyes were narrowed and her lips pressed in a thin line.

Chad was watching amused as he saw one of Sonny's eye twitch. The grip she had on a sponge tightened and she was refusing to look at him.

She told herself she had to calm down. Even if she didn't like it, he was her boss. Her job and her life kind of depended on him now. If he didn't like her, he could make up some story and tell Amy, then the next thing she would know was that she was in the streets.

Sonny took a deep breath and gripped the empty plastic bucket strongly. She wanted to hit Chad with it but that wouldn't make her popular with him.

Chad raised an eyebrow watching the different kind of emotions that Sonny's face showed. She went from angry to thoughtful and then back to angry. Lastly, her face was determined.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Munroe, I need to take a shower, so clean up my room and then you can clean my bathroom. How cool does that sound?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

Sonny forced a smile "That's sounds fine"

Hmm, she didn't seem to crack up. Chad smirked, he had a better idea. "You know what? Never mind, clean up the bathroom first"

"Why?" Sonny asked confused.

"Just do as I tell you, I'll be back in a few minutes" Chad opened the door and left leaving a seething Sonny behind.

_Patience, Sonny, patience._ She said to herself.

Sonny slowly opened his bathroom door and her eyes widened. It was huge. The walls were black, it seemed like marble but she wasn't sure. There was a shower in the corner with so many buttons that Sonny didn't dare to touch. There was also a bathtub for at least 4 people and a walk in closet. The sink was big enough for Chad to put all his 'manly' stuff and the toilet had also some buttons that Sonny didn't know what it was for and she didn't really care to find out.

Oh, how would she love to have a bathroom like this one!

Sonny shook her head. No, she had to keep focused. She wasn't going to daydream about a simple, stupid bathroom.

Who was she kidding? This bathroom was the one everyone dreamt of having.

With a wishful sigh, she started to clean.

* * *

><p>Chad entered his bedroom a few minutes later. He had just eaten breakfast and he longed for a hot, relaxing shower.<p>

He stretched his arms and walked to his walk-in closet inside the huge bathroom he had.

He smirked, wondering if Munroe had finished. He stepped in and saw she was putting away some cleaning stuff. Apparently she had finished.

Chad sniffed. It smelled like clean, hmm. It smelled nice.

"Done Munroe?"

Sonny just sighed, trying to avoid a fight "Done, now I'm going to your room"

Chad nodded "Alright, I'm going to take a shower so if you don't mind" He trailed off, raising an eyebrow for her to catch on the meaning.

Sonny rolled her eyes and headed out for the door.

"Oh, and don't you dare to take a peek" Chad smirked, winking at Sonny who just glared back at him. The reactions she had when she was angry amused him so much.

"As if you were _that_ desirable" She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Chad frowned.

"Nothing! I'm just heading out" Sonny said closing the door behind her.

Chad glared at her retreating back and when she left, at the door. He had heard perfectly fine what she had said. Why did she say he wasn't desirable?

_Please_, there wasn't a girl who wouldn't sigh for him or swoon. He had looks, he had money, and he had a great personality.

Chad kept mumbling how desirable he was until he was in the shower.

* * *

><p>Sonny let out breath after she finished sweeping his floor. Luckily this was the last thing to do. She had already taken his dirty laundry –very disgusted she might add- downstairs.<p>

She heard the door open and she chose better to ignore it.

"Finished?" He drawled.

Sonny turned around to face him before leaving "Yes"

Chad's bright eyes glinted mischievously. His dirty blonde hair was dripping wet, making it almost brown and he was only wearing a towel around his hips.

Sonny blushed. She had never seen a boy like this before and it was unnerving her. Chad sensed it and smirked.

_That'll show her that I'm desirable_, he thought smugly.

"I don't think you're finished"

Sonny's head snapped in his direction and frowned "What? But I cleaned everything"

Chad shook his head in mock disappointment "Not everything Munroe" He was amused at seeing her dumbfounded expression.

"You need to clean my toilet" He smirked. Sonny widened her eyes.

"I already did" She said, clenching her fists.

"Really? I think you need to check it again" He said walking next to her to grab something from a drawer.

Sonny glared at his back. This was _war._

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Please review! :)<strong>

****Alexis97 and FranDS44444****


	6. The Rose

**Hello! Thank you so much for your reviews! We are happy you like this story. And thank you to the ones who don't review also. We are sure you like this story! This time the chapter 4 has both Sonny's POV and Chad's POV. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Rose<strong>

***Sonny's POV***

**"**Sonny… Sonny, wake up!" An annoying and whiny voice filled the room. I was so tired. I didn't want to wake up. The bed was so warm and comfortable… more comfortable than ever.

"Sonny!" The voice yelled loudly.

I groaned and tossed in bed. Then I opened my eyes slowly and glared when I saw my brother Joey staring at me. He was dressed ready for school.

"What do you want, Joey? I asked, my voice dripping with sleep. I wasn't in a good mood. I just wanted to sleep and my brother's disturbing voice didn't help at all.

"I have to go to school in 45 minutes. Can you make me breakfast?" He asked. I groaned and closed my eyes again. That was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Tell mom to that." I said and rolled on my other side, so my back was facing him.

"C'mon, Sonny. You have to make breakfast for Mr. Chad too." he said and I opened my eyes abruptly. Reality finally hit me. I wasn't home anymore. I was in a foreign mansion working for the most annoying and selfish jerk I've ever met. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Okay, okay. Wait for me outsild so I can change" I said and went into my closet. Chad is almost 19. Can't he make breakfast on his own?

* * *

><p>I was in the kitchen making some sandwiches. They looked tasty. My mouth was already watering.<p>

"Thanks Sonny. These are very good." said Joey with his mouth full. I chuckled and shook my head. He was such a polite kid. I loved him so much.

"Morning, Mr. Chad." I heard Joey say. My smile dropped and I bit my lip. He's here. I'm really not in the mood for him and his orders. He made me clean the bathroom twice yesterday. He's just so rude and mean.

"Morning kid." he said, strangely nice. I held myself from gasping. So he's nice to Joey. He can be nice. Why isn't he nice to me? Why is he a jerk? I hate him with all my being right now.

"I see you're making breakfast Munroe." he said. I bet he was smirking. I didn't look at him because he would just meet my glares and I didn't want to get in trouble and add fuel to our mutual hatred.

"Yes, I made some sandwiches. Serve yourself" I said. He chuckled.

"You can eat those" He waved dismissively "I want pancakes." He said. Involuntaryly I looked at him with a frown. Didn't he see how hard I worked to make these sandwiches?

"Pancakes?" I asked, with my eyes wide. He still wore that smirk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes pancakes. And make more, for Joey too. We shouldn't let him starve with only one sandwich, right?" he said. Joey started to laugh, but when he met my glare he stopped abruptly.

I let out an irritated sigh and decided to focus my attention on Chad and forced a smile. "Yes, Mr. Chad."

I took a pan so I could make those pancakes. I saw Chad sit next to Joey, continuing to smirk at me. I couldn't help it, so I glared at him. He only raised an eyebrow which annoyed me even more.

"Hey Joey. How could you live with her for so long? She gets angry way too easy." he said looking playfully at me. I glared at him and decided not to shoot a rude comment at him. I only get angry because he is annoying.

"I'm not commenting. If I do, she will beat me." Said Joey whining and I gasped. Chad laughed at me. I'm not going to say anything. This is a war and he'll be regretting soon acting like that towards me. I'll just wait a little more. But when that time comes, he'll get _on his knees_ to apologize to me.

* * *

><p><strong>*Chad's POV*<strong>

"I'm not commenting. If I do, she will beat me" said Joey. I laughed at Sonny, making sure she was watching. Then I smirked.

Joey was such a nice kid. Sometimes I wondered how come he's related to Sonny. I'm actually acting normal towards him. Sonny is just so annoying and she got on my nerves really bad. I've never imagined a person to annoy me that much so I have to be rude to her. Is not that I want to be rude -Well, a part of me wants- but I don't know why, she brings the worst of me.

She'll regret saying those things in the shop to me. No one messes with Chad Dylan Cooper!

Soon, Joey left to school. In the kitchen was left only me and Sonny.

I got up and stayed next to her, watching her wash the dishes. She didn't dare to say anything, but I could tell she was angry. It was irradiating from her being.

"Why are you so rude to me?" she suddenly asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. I smirked, again. She seriously doesn't know? Especially since it's her fault.

"Why did you insult me back there in the shop? And by the way, why don't you work there anymore?" I asked back. She sighed and turned to me, her hand on her hip. I couldn't read her face.

"I didn't insult you. I said only the truth. And for the second question, that's none of your business." she said a tad angry. Really? That was her comeback? And, kind of, I should know that. I'm her boss. But I won't ask her again today, I'll find out about it anyway.

"I have to go, I have to stay with Lia." She said and turned to leave but I caught her arm, stopping her. She glared at me and tried to break free, but my grip was too strong.

"Let go" She gritted her teeth.

"Look" I told her smirking. "If you continue insulting me, I will become even ruder. And I think you still don't realize that I'm your boss." She scoffed,

"If you're my boss it doesn't mean I have to like you. I don't like you." she spat. This only made me chuckle.

"We're on the same page then, because I don't like you either." I said and let go of her arm. She glared at me and muttered 'jerk' but I decided to ignore that. I headed towards my room. She didn't like me… how funny. She'll like me anyway. Maybe not now, but at some point I know she will. _Everybody_ gets to like me.

Sonny was still downstairs. She didn't seem to come here anytime soon. She had to stay with Lia, and knowing Lia, she was probably watching some cartoons in the living room.

An idea went through my head.

I walked down a corridor and I slowly opened the door to Sonny's room. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a stalker or anything. I'm just curious as to know how she decorated it. I bet it was lame.

As I entered the room, I looked around. I wasn't very surprised. It looked almost the same it was before she came. The only things that I knew that weren't here before were some flowers, some pictures and a little teddy bear on her bed. Huh, typical Sonny. I looked over to a photo on her nightstand. In the picture was her at the age of 5 or something. She was holding a baby, who was probably Joey. There was also her mother, who looked the same, but in the picture she was smiling. Who caught my eye was a man who was hugging both Sonny and Connie. He looked exactly like Sonny, so he was her father. What happened to him? I'm pretty sure Sonny, Joey and Connie were the only ones who came here.

But why do I care so much? No, I don't care. I'm just curious, that's it. I shrugged and headed to the door, but before doing that, something caught my eye again. It was a red rose, kept behind that picture. It was kept in a small glass filled with water. It seemed like she was hiding that rose. Why would she? But wait…

I knew that rose. It's the rose I gave to her in the shop.

She kept it? I only gave her the rose because I thought she was pretty and I wanted to be a gentleman.

Why would she keep it? She said she didn't like me, so why would she keep it?

Anyway, I'll ask her later about the rose.

But again, why do I care?

* * *

><p><strong>That was Chapter 4! What did you think of it? So Chad found out about the rose! :D<strong>

**I have a question, should we write this story in no one's point of view, y'know, like we did before, or in Sonny's or Chad's point of view?**

**Don't forget to review, we are curious to see what you think!**

**Chapter will come soon :)**

**-Alexis97 and FranDS44444**


	7. Lies

****Summary: The American Dream? A Comfortable life? That is just a joke for Sonny Munroe. Life is not easy or fair. She has to struggle to have what she needs and work hard for it, even if that means now working for stuck up snob Chad Dylan Cooper.****

****Read, enjoy and review! :)  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Lies<strong>

Sonny laid back on the couch, smiling at Lia. She was sitting on the floor watching her favorite cartoons, her big blue filled with interest as she watched them. It was Friday afternoon. Everybody was out except three people which were Lia, Chad and Sonny.

Joey was at a friend's house. The kid hadn't left the house in ages and with all the problems the small family had had lately, he needed a break. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper were on a short trip and Connie had left to the grocery store.

Sonny sighed. She was bored. The cartoons were for a seven year old, not for an eighteen year old. She enjoyed staying with Lia, but not when she was watching those cartoons. They were too annoying for her.

"Lia, I'm heading downstairs, do you need anything?" Sonny asked once I stood up. She grimaced lightly. Her back hurt because of the couch.

"Nope" She answered, her eyes glued on the TV.

Sonny shrugged and closed the door behind her and headed downstairs. The house was quiet but as Sonny was walking down the stairs she heard some noises. She narrowed my eyes and tip-toed quietly.

She could recognize them better now that she was closer. They weren't just noises, but voices. That was weird.

Sonny turned around the corner and opened the door that led to another room. The voices were even louder and she knew to whom one voice belonged to. Chad.

She opened the door fully and there on the couch were sitting Chad and another girl. They were chatting and Chad had an arm draped around her shoulders. Their heads turned curious to see who had entered.

Chad raised an eyebrow when he saw Sonny.

Sonny blushed in embarrassment "Sorry, I just heard voices and I didn't know who it was"

The girl stared back at Sonny expressionless. She had dark black hair and dark green eyes. "Don't worry, you didn't interrupt anything important" She smiled gently.

Chad huffed "Everything that comes out of this perfect mouth is important"

The girl rolled her eyes "Shut up" Then she stared back at Sonny "My name is Pauline, nice to meet you"

Sonny smiled "I'm Sonny, nice to meet you too!"

Pauline giggled and Chad just frowned. "Well, aren't you going to leave?" He asked rudely, wiping off Sonny's smile from her face.

"That's no way to talk to someone Chad!" Pauline stated, pushing off his arm from her shoulders.

Sonny frowned glaring daggers at Chad "Don't worry, I'm used to it. I have to leave anyway" She smiled kindly.

"Munroe?"

Sonny narrowed her eyes "What?"

"Make me a sammich"

Sonny's face was pale and her hold on the knob tightened "Bye Pauline, see you later" She smiled, trying to dismiss her anger.

"What about me?" Chad muttered but the door was already closed.

"Seriously? You treat her that way and you expect her to bid you good bye?" Pauline asked incredulous.

Chad shrugged "She looked for it"

"How?" Pauline folded her arms, waiting for a good response.

Chad leaned back and put his arms behind his head "She was rude to me first and we simply don't like each other"

"Really? That's all you got to say?"

Chad huffed "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! Nobody can be rude to me and everyone likes me. She doesn't like me"

Pauline smiled "So you're rude to her because apparently she doesn't like you?"

Chad nodded "Exactly, and I don't like her either"

Pauline giggled and ruffled Chad's blonde hair, earning a yelp from him "She seems like the type of girl you'd hook up with"

Chad laughed sarcastically "Haha. Funny… not. I have high standards"

She sighed and stood up "Well, I have to go"

"Already?"

Pauline nodded "Yeah, take care" Pauline grabbed her purse and left quickly.

Chad sighed. Pauline was his cousin and she had dropped by to say hi and talk to him. He loved talking to her. She was like a female version of Freud. She would make him aware of some thoughts and feelings he hadn't realized before.

The door opened and Chad's head turned to see to Pauline but it wasn't her, it was Sonny. She was holding a dish with a sandwich in it in her right hand.

"Here's your sandwich"

Chad smiled "My sammich!" He grabbed it a bit roughly from Sonny's grasp.

Sonny rolled her eyes and turned around to leave.

"Wait Munroe, I have a question" Chad said with his mouth full.

Sonny took a deep breath and turned around to face him. She made a disgusted expression when she saw how he ate. Didn't he have any manners?

Chad gulped down the sandwich bite "I wanted to ask you since a few days ago, why you still keep that rose I gave you?" Chad smirked, waiting for Sonny's reaction.

Her eyes widened and her face turned red "Why were you going through my stuff?" She hissed angrily. She couldn't believe he had done that. Wait, actually she could.

Chad sighed "I was bored and your room was the closest one. So, are you going to answer my question or not?" He waggled his eyebrows in an attempt to provoke her.

It worked. Sonny was angrier but she tried not to show it "It is not your rose" She was lying and she knew it. But what was she supposed to say? 'Yes it was your rose'? He would think something that wasn't true.

Chad narrowed his eyes "You're lying"

Sonny smirked "I'm not. A friend gave me that rose at school. Yours I threw it away a long time ago" Chad was speechless. He had thought he finally had something to blackmail her but he had been wrong. He frowned. Was she telling the truth or was she lying? He studied her features more carefully. Her upper lip was trembling a little and her smirk was faltering.

He stood up and smirked. She was lying and he knew this.

He walked to stand next to her and he lowered his head to whisper in her ear "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure the rose I gave you had only one torn"

"I am sure" Sonny stated firmly. She hated this moment. She didn't know why she had kept his rose anyway. "And even if I still had your rose, that wouldn't mean a thing"

Chad whistled "You're wrong. That would mean a lot. It could mean that… you like me" He smiled.

Sonny rolled her eyes "That will never happen"

Chad raised his eyebrows and smirked "We'll see about that" He said and then he left leaving Sonny dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review!<strong>


	8. Unpredictable

**Hi again! Here is chapter 6 of our story. I'm really sorry we didn't update faster but I( Alexis97) was very busy with school. Anyway, we hope you'll like this chapter :)**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Unpredictable<strong>

Sonny was sitting in her room, playing with the rose. She couldn't believe that Chad noticed it. But she wasn't surprised when she heard that he went into her room without permission.

She should have been more careful. Actually, she should have thrown the rose right away. She didn't know why she hadn't done that in the 1st place.

It was just that… it seemed like her heart didn't let her throw it.

She was trying to understand why he gave her the rose. Maybe he wasn't the type of guy she thought he was in the shop. Maybe if she hadn't insulted him they would have been friends.

No… it wasn't her fault. He was a jerk. He made her clean his bathroom_ twice_.

There was a short knock on the door but before she could answer, the person entered the room. It was Chad, who else?

Sonny narrowed her eyes at him and scowled.

"Don't you know how to knock?" asked Sonny. Chad shrugged but then he raised his eyebrow when he saw the rose in her hand.

"I did"

"Once and you didn't wait for my response" Sonny hissed.

Chad chuckled "I knocked several times before Munroe, but you obviously weren't paying attention since you were playing with the rose I gave you." He said smirking.

Sonny widened her eyes and put the rose in the vase it should have been.

"I was just thinking about a way to get rid of it. Don't get more arrogant than you already are." She said folding her arms. Chad chuckled.

"If you wanted to get rid of it you would have done it when I gave you the rose." He said. Sonny scoffed. Okay, so he was smart. It's like he had an answer for everything she said.

"Anyway, my mom wants me to buy her some things. You have to go with me to carry the bags." He said. Sonny gasped. How could he tell her to carry the bags? _Jerk_, she thought.

"I'm the maid, not your slave." She said taking out her phone and looking through her messages. She wanted to ignore him. Chad sighed and took the phone from her grasp, putting it on the nightstand.

"I know you want to ignore me but my mom wanted you to come with me so come on. I will help you with the bags." He said through gritted teeth as if what he was saying was poisonous. Sonny sighed, grabbed her purse and her phone and got up. If Amy told her to do this, well she had to do this.

"Fine" she said and started to go downstairs.

"Why are you suddenly so eager to go?" Asked Chad, following.

"I don't want to be fired." She said as if it was obvious.

"So what if you are? You work in that shop also, don't you?"

Sonny sighed. She knew that he had the right to know if he was her boss but she didn't want to tell him her problems. He would just laugh or he could not care about it.

"You ask too many questions" Sonny breathed deeply.

Chad could feel it was something up with her but he didn't push the subject. He'd find out anyway. He always did.

When they arrived to the garage, Sonny gasped. There were 2 expensive BMV's. _Damn, he is so rich_, thought Sonny.

"Why do you look so surprised?" asked Chad grabbing the keys from one of those cars.

"I've never been so close to such expensive cars before. "She said in awe. Chad raised an eyebrow and chuckled amused.

"Come on, get in the car" he said, opening the door of the black car for her.

_That was unexpectedly nice of him. Who knows what else he's up to?_ She thought.

Sonny got in the car and tied her seatbelt. Chad did the same and started the car. After they got out of the garage, its door closed automatically.

"You're so wealthy" said Sonny. Chad only shrugged and focused on the road as he was driving.

"So at which shop are we going?" she asked, but didn't really care about that.

They weren't fighting at all. What was wrong with them?

_Maybe Chad is tired_, thought Sonny.

"At the shop we met. You work there so it's better if we go there." He said smiling. Sonny's eyes widened. _Was he serious?_

"No! We can't go there!" She exclaimed. Chad frowned. _That was weird_, he thought.

"Too late, we are already here." He said after he parked the car. Then he started to untie his seatbelt but Sonny stopped him.

"We can't. I'll tell you why but please start the car. I don't want to see this place." She said. Chad frowned. It seemed this was a touchy subject for her. It could be a way to annoy her, but she seemed really stressed about that so he let it go.

He started the car again and headed to the supermarket that was in the center of the city.

"What happened?" he asked after a moment of silence. Sonny sighed.

"I don't work there anymore. I don't even have that apartment. The owner told us to leave the apartment and shop because we didn't have enough money. The day we got kicked out your mother appeared and offered us the job. If it wasn't her, I don't know what we would have done." She said looking down, playing with her fingers. She expected him to make fun of her but he actually surprised her.

"I didn't know that. I'm really sorry, Sonny." He said glancing a her. Sonny looked at him in surprise and gave him a small smile. He was being strangely nice and it was the first time she heard him call her Sonny.

"That's nice of you. Thank you so much, Chad." She said. Chad returned her a smile, a real smile, not the usual smirk. It looked good of him. He was handsome already but the smile brought out his eyes.

_Wait, he actually smiled_, thought Sonny.

Soon, that rare smile of his turned into the smirk that Sonny hated so much and was now getting used to.

"So that's why you're so annoying, huh?" he asked but his voice sounded teasing. Sonny gasped.

"Annoying? Me? Who's the one who made me work in my free time? Oh yeah, it's you." She hissed.

"You deserved it. "Said Chad calmly with the smirk still playing on his lips. "It's not my fault that you can't keep your insults to yourself."

"Well, it's because you deserved it." Said Sonny mimicking him.

"You didn't even know me." Chad sighed.

"I know you now. And you're exactly like I thought back then" She spat.

"You're so annoying" He rolled his eyes.

"You're a jerk" She answered back.

"Only to people like you" He said exasperated.

"I don't like you Chad!" Shouted Sonny. Chad chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, well, the feeling is mutual." He muttered under his breath.

Then their fight stopped and Sonny turned her head so she was looking out the window. She could help but roll her eyes and smile.

She had learned today that Chad could be nice. Too bad those moments didn't last.

Well, one thing was sure. Chad could be really unpredictable. One second he was nice and charming, the next second he wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Chapter 6! Did you like it? We want to hear your opinion so we would appreciate if you would review. (Criticsism is accepted :) )<strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews and also, thank you for reading this story even though you don't review :)**

**Radiate Love**

**Alexis97 and FranDS44444**


	9. Baby Food

**Hello everyone! An update after a long time. I know, I know.. it's been a while and it's been my fault (FranDS4444) because I've been busy and the little time I've got, I've updated my other stories. Anyways, enjoy this little chapter and there will be more following suit. When? I'm not sure but hopefully in a not so-distant time.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Baby Food<strong>

Chad parked the car in front of the grocery shop. "We're here" He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door.

Sonny sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt as well. She opened the door and when she got out she saw that Chad hadn't waited for her. He was already entering the shop. She rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut.

The store was cold when she entered. The air conditioner was on even though outside was nowhere near hot. Sonny was a bit annoyed but she took a deep breath and let it go. She had been feeling tense lately very often. The cause was mostly the blonde jerkthrob but also other things like college. She wanted to go so bad but she'd have to wait at least a year.

Sonny saw a blur of blonde hair and followed it hoping it was Chad.

"Finally you caught up with me Munroe, you're slow" He muttered while he was squatting.

Sonny chuckled "What are you looking for?" He looked funny in a squatting position. He looked obviously shorter but also ridiculous.

"I'm not sure… mom said a shampoo rich with some herb rubbish" He scrunched his nose in disgust. Women and their hair products…

She approached him slowly "I'm not sure what your mom means by that because there are many different types of herbs…" She trailed off, watching the confused face of Chad. It was amusing.

He huffed "Women"

"It can't be that hard" She said squatting next to him "Your mom dyes her hair right?" She asked.

Chad nodded, not sure why was that relevant.

"Ok, so we need to look for a shampoo that protects dyed light hair and has natural products in it"

Chad was baffled. How many kind of shampoos were there? They only needed to clean your hair! They wanted fairies out of the bubbles too?

"Ok" She continued "Now what kind of smell does your mom like more?" Sonny turned to ask Chad.

His eyebrows rose up high "It's just _shampoo_, they're supposed to only clean your hair" He emphasized.

"Says the guy who has a ton of products on his bathroom shelf" She pointed out with a smirk.

Chad shrugged "I don't go through much trouble to pick them, I just hear recommendations and make sure it's shampoo" He answered seriously.

She sighed. "Whatever, let's just pick this one ok?" She grabbed one.

Chad stood up "Whatever" He handed her a basket and walked away to another aisle.

Sonny put the shampoo and held it as she followed Chad. She felt humiliated. She understood that she worked for him but he could at least be respectful couldn't he?

She walked and turned around the aisle she saw Chad go in but she instantly frowned. This was the aisle for babies. There were a bunch of diaper brands in a row and then baby food in another row. She saw Chad hold something in his hand while 'eyeing' the baby food.

"Chad, what are you looking for?" She asked out loud, walking closer.

Chad jumped a little startled "You're fast"

"Yeah but what are you looking for? And what are you hiding behind yourself?" She asked amused.

Chad blushed and frowned "I'm looking… uh… nothing, I was just walking by this aisled" It was hilarious. He looked like a dead caught in red light. Infraganti.

Sonny smirked and crossed her arms "Are you sure?" She walked a bit closer to Chad, just five centimeters apart. His eyes looked so blue and his eyes widened. "This" She snatched from behind him whatever he was holding "doesn't look like nothing!" She giggled when she saw it was baby food.

Chad sneered "Fine, it's peach flavored. Lia likes it alright?" He tried to go for it but Sonny held it out of his reach.

"Really? I thought Lia hated peaches" Sonny smirked.

Chad glared at Sonny but she wouldn't back down.

"I like peach flavored baby food ok? Sue me" He pressed his lips in a tight line and stood as straight as possible to emphasize his height and 'power'.

Sonny giggled and put the pot on the basket. "Aww, you're a baby" This was probably the cutest and less annoying thing about Chad that she had ever seen. Well… she had only been working for him for a week and a half so there was still so much she needed to learn about the whole family.

In the mean time, if Sonny could have died by being glared, she would have been dead more than ten times.

"I'm _not _a baby and you won't tell anyone about this"

Sonny smiled and patted his cheek gently but quickly withdrew it since she felt an electric current.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm amused enough to know I've discovered this" She hummed and walked past him to the next aisle.

Chad turned around and glared to where she had been. "Hmph" He then followed her while touching his cheek unconsciously.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? <strong>

**Review!**


End file.
